Zafirah Evernight
Zafirah Telshalla (Evernight) Zafirah comes from the village called Prarie Vale nestled in a mountain range known as "The White Teeth" by her people. The 24 year old human is most reconginzed for her piercing violet eyes, which have quite the story behind them. History At a young age, Zafirah had wandered out of her home and into the village square on a night of a full moon. The town at its darkest, it was common that Endermen came down to the village on such dark nights. Zafirah had been unlucky enough to spot one...and it her. By a seemingly great miracle, Zafriah was able to survive by staring into the eyes of the Enderman throughout the night until dawn, at which it fell to its side, seemingly dead...but it wasn't...it was part of her mind. From the linking of their stare, the Enderman became part of her, the proof being her green eyes turned purple. Because of this incident, Zafirah was rejected from those of her village, simply for her difference. Zafirah also had a sister named Vespera, and mentions her often in conversation after you get to know her better. Ciiya Growing tired with her rejection, Zafirah moved to Ciiya in hopes of a new start to her life. She now resides in Melarion city, where the headquarters to the Magical Order resides, and which she is part of. Still, she has problems with her mind, for the Enderman part of her constantly tries to grasp for control over her, causing what she has come to call her "episodes". Even so, Zafirah is happier than she's been in a long while, and now has a love to call her own. Absence...and Return Zafirah's recently dissapeared, for reasons unknown by most others. It is said she will come back soon though, yet there is doubt to whether or not this is true... ---- ...Zafirah had found her way back to Ciiya from her venture to lands unknown by most. Having given up her mind to the Enderman side of her thinking, she had ventured into the End-but what exactly happened there is something she can't seem to remember. She remembers fighting the most though-and the fact that she had practically herself turned into an Enderman for most of her trip. She dosen't remember how in the world she had gotten back either, and barely remembers her trip back to the growing country. There had been reason to this trip she went on-she had made a deal with the Enderman section of her mind, and in doing as the Ender asked-giving her mind away, she gained another trait to be shared between her and the creature-resulting in an enlengthened life. The End? After eavesdropping over the fate of a fellow former student of the Magical Order, Zafirah revealed herself, only to be chased down by the maddened Archmage Kerian North. He had chased her all the way to the top of the Melarion wall, where she fell from after he had blinded her. One of her legs broken in many places, she drag/blinked herself to her home, leaving a trail of sticky purple blood...which Kerian found, and followed soon after. Dying mostly of her bleeding out, and no one coming to her rescuse as Kerian fell upon her, Zafirah Telshalla was pretty much dead... ...until the Enderman of her mind took over, after the crazed Archmage fled to kill more innocents. Zafirah's mind weakened, and the Enderman at its prime, they swapped places-Zafirah into the inner prison of their shared mind, and the Enderman being in control. Zafirah's body regenerated, and became that of the Ender that now roams the remains of the currently infected Melarion City. Her imprisonment isn't known by all, though the Ender makes it a reason as to why they cannot harm it-if one were to harm it, they would surely harm Zafirah. Xanbear Telshalla had been devastated by this, it would have been far better had she died perhaps. Being imprisoned in another such being's mind...a practical eternal prison, for the Enderman would live on for eternity...or until something else slayed it. A Switch of Mind Over time, Zafirah gathered a reasonable amount of energy for herself while residing within what was now the Ender's mind. The creature itself was running out of reason-It could not play with other's emotions as it once could, being the manipulative, corrupted type that wanted nothing more than to cause pain to others for it's own gain-It could simply not get under other people's skin. Especially Xanbear-whom it was determined to get just a little show of anger from him...but sadly, this was nearly impossible. Zafirah won over slight control of their shared mind as time went of from her origional imprisonment. She could pursuade it to do things, acting as sort of instinct. The Ender was angered greatly from this-a petty human, whom he thought so weak when he first joined minds with her, causing him to have more humanoid behaviors. It broke the creature to its core, having it to begin questioning itself-what is my purpose here? Why am I even trying? What can I even do-''she is practically controlling me!'' In realizing it's lost purpose of being the one controling the main mind, it withdrew, and swapped places with Zafirah-resulting in her being live physically once more, in control of the mind in whole. Since then, Zafirah has still maintained the appearance of the Ender. She still has it's same blackened skin from the neck down, but has been healing quite quickly. Her face has already healed, it is only the rest of her that needs to turn back to human form. If time permits, she should be fine within a few months. Recently Category:Characters Category:Alive